In My Dream
by YeyeGaemGyu
Summary: Andwae! Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan kalian semua / Kyuhyunnie? Dimana dia? / Aniy Hyung! kami juga bukan Hyung yang baik untuk Magnae kita KyuHyunnie./ Apa itu manusia? kenapa ia mempunyai ekor seperti ikan? / Siapa kau sebenar nya? /
1. Chapter 1

Title : In My Dream

Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Shin Ah Ran, Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Siwon, Hangeng, Kibum, Henry, Zhoumi, Changmin, Yunho, and Other.

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Genre : Brothership and Sad Romance

Summary : _Andwae_! Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan kalian semua / Kyuhyunnie? Dimana dia? / _Aniy Hyung_! kami juga bukan _Hyung_ yang baik untuk_ Magnae_ kita KyuHyunnie.

.

.

_Chapter 1_

.

KyuHyun membulatkan mata indah nya menatap lautan luas disekeliling nya. Dari mata indah itu jelas terlihat pancaran kekaguman nya. Mulut nya tak henti-henti menganga dan bergumam tak jelas. KyuHyun membentangkan tangan nya, angin laut langsung meniup rambut nya yang kemerahan ditimpa sinar matahari.

"Kau menyukai nya?" Sungmin menghampiri _Dongsaeng_ tersayang nya.

"Ne _Hyung_." Jawab KyuHyun tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Aigoo akhir nya impian kita berwisata di pulau Jeju kesampaian juga." Sungmin ikut membentangkan tangan nya.

"Ne, menaiki kapal ini adalah impian ku _Hyung_!"jawab KyuHyun senang. "Aku juga bisa membanggakan nya pada Changminie." KyuHyun terkekeh saat mengingat sahabat nya itu.

"_Yaa_ kau membuat taruhan lagi dengan Changmin _Eoh_?" Sungmin menatap _Dongsaeng_ nya itu.

KyuHyun mengangguk mantap.

_"Caramel Macchiato, kalau kau berhasil membujuk Hyung mu berlibur bersama, aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau ingin kan."_

KyuHyun menanggapi tantangan Changmin, usai melakukan konser di Music Bank kemaren ia merengek manja pada semua _Hyung_ nya.

_"Hyung aku lelah, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur bersama? Manager Hyung kan memberi kita libur selama satu minggu." Rengek KyuHyun, ia menarik-narik lengan baju Leeteuk._

_ "Aigoo Kyuhyunie, Hyung saat ini sedang tidak mau berlibur." Tolak Leeteuk, semua member tau dia hanya tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang. "Kau ajak yang lain saja." Leeteuk mengelus-elus kepala sang Magnae._

_ KyuHyun mempoutkan bibir nya. "Sirheo, aku mau nya kita pergi bersama! Kalau kalian tidak mau aku bisa pergi sendiri." KyuHyun memasang wajah polos nya. Ia bisa memastikan Hyungdeul tidak akan berani menolak jika ia memasang wajah semanis mungkin._

_ "Andawe!" teriak 11 Hyung nya. Mereka terlihat panic, hanya Kibum yang tetap senyum-senyum melihat ulah Magnae nya. KyuHyun maklum, Kibum memang tidak pernah terjebak oleh Acting nya ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang raja Acting akan terjebak oleh amatiran seperti diri nya._

_ "Arasseo Kyuhyunie, kita berlibur bersama!" ucap Leeteuk akhir nya, KyuHyun langsung bersorak girang. Ia memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat, Hyung nya itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah._

KyuHyun tersenyum. _Hyungdeul_ memang tidak pernah menolak permintaan nya. Sebelum menaiki kapal tadi KyuHyun juga sempat menghubungi Changmin yang berada di Jepang, Sahabat nya itu hanya bisa ngomel panjang pendek ketika KyuHyun menang taruhan.

"Kalian bertaruh apa?" tanya Sungmin, ia curiga saat melihat senyuman Evil yang tersungging disudut bibir KyuHyun.

KyuHyun terkekeh. "Hanya membuktikan siapa yang jadi _Magnae_ kesayangan." KyuHyun mengedip genit.

Sungmin memutar bola mata nya. Dua _Evil Magnae_ dari Super Junior dan TVXQ itu memang sering melakukan taruhan yang melibatkan _Hyung_ mereka. Dan sial nya taruhan itu tidak pernah berdampak baik bagi para _Hyungdeul_.

Yesung datang menghampiri kedua _Dongsaeng_ nya, mata nya menatap laut lepas. "_Aigoo_ laut… laut… laut…" Gumam nya. "Seandai nya ada _Mermaid_ nya." Yesung kemudian cekikikan sendiri. KyuHyun dan Sungmin memutar bola mata, mereka sudah paham dengan kebiasaan aneh _Hyung_ yang satu ini.

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mendung?" KyuHyun memproutkan bibir seksi nya. wajah imut nya terlihat semakin kekanakan. Ia mendesah kesal saat melihat awan hitam mulai bergulung-gulung dilangit yang tadi nya cerah.

"Kalian bertiga masuk lah, sebentar lagi hujan. Jangan berdiri di Dek!" panggil Leeteuk dengan keras.

"Tapi aku kan mau lihat Matahari tenggelam _Hyung_." Protes KyuHyun.

"_Aigoo_,, Kyuhyunie, mana ada matahari di cuaca yang mendung ini. Matahari nya tenggelam beberapa jam lagi." Ucap Sungmin.

"_Aisch_.. padahal tadi masih cerah." Gerutu KyuHyun. "Ini gara-gara Yesung _Hyung _Ikut berdiri disini." Semprot KyuHyun. Yesung Melotot kaget.

"_Yaa_ kau jangan sembarangan, dasar _Evil_." Maki Yesung tidak mau kalah.

"_Hyung_ kan memang dipenuhi aura gelap." KyuHyun mencibir, dia kemudian berlari kedalam untuk menghindari Yesung yang mengejar nya dengan geram.

"_Yaa Evil_, jangan lari kau!" marah Yesung.

"_Evil_ apa nya _Hyung_? Aku ini malaikat rupawan! _Hyung_ jangan sembarangan!" Balas KyuHyun. Ia berlari menghampiri Leeteuk. Mulut nya tak henti-henti berteriak membuat member lain menutup telinga. "_Hyung_ Tolong Aku!" KyuHyun berlindung di belakang Leeteuk.

"_Aigoo_ apa-apaan ini? _Yaa_ Yesungie, kenapa kau seperti anak kecil?" tegur Leeteuk. Dia merasakan nafas nya sesak karena KyuHyun memeluk nya dengan erat.

"_Mwo? Evil_ itu yang duluan _Hyung_." Yesung melotot kearah KyuHyun yang menatap nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sudah… sudah!" tegah Leeteuk.

"Setidak nya biarkan aku mencubit pipi nya _Hyung_." pinta Yesung. Dia memang sangat suka mencubit kedua pipi KyuHyun yang Chubby dan menggemaskan.

"_Mwo? Andwae_!" teriak KyuHyun, dia memeluk Leeteuk semakin erat membuat Namja berlesung pipi itu semakin kesulitan bernafas.

"Kalian jangan seperti anak kecil!" bentak Heechul. Dia sibuk membantu Ryeowook menghidangkan makanan.

Yesung menggeram. Dia menatap KyuHyun dengan pandangan mengancam '_Masalah kita belum selesai_'. Dia semakin kesal saat KyuHyun lagi-lagi menatap nya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang membuat siapapun akan gemas.

"_Aigoo_ seperti nya cuaca semakin buruk." keluh Donghae saat Kapal mulai terasa oleng.

"Seperti nya akan ada badai." Sambung Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke pantai?" usul Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Pantai sudah jauh. Saat ini kita berada ditengah laut." Tolak Kangin.

"Kenapa kalian ribut? Bukan kah kalian ingin merasakan petualangan diatas laut? Nah ini lah saat nya." sambung Kibum. "Kita harus bisa melalui badai ini, menurut informasi diradio badai kali ini Cuma sebentar."

"Aku setuju usul Kibum Hyung!" KyuHyun tersenyum lucu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendapat masalah?" Eunhyuk menatap _Hyung_ dan Dongsaeng nya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yaa Hyukjae, kau harus berani! Masa sama badai aja takut." KyuHyun mencibir.

"_Mwo? Yaa_ aku ini _Hyung_ mu!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian ribut terus? Kita pasti bisa melalui badai ini. Bukan petualangan nama nya kalau kita kembali kepaantai Cuma gara-gara badai." Tegah Hangeng.

"_Ne_, lagi pula saat nanti kita kembali kepantai kita akan tetap terkena badai." Sambung Shindong. Dia mencomot makanan yang dibawa Ryeowook.

"Dari pada pusing lebih baik kita makan dulu." Usul Kangin.

"_Ne_!" ucap 13 namja tampan dari BoyBand terkenal Super Junior itu dengan semangat.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengintip keluar dari balik jendela. Kepala nya sedikit terasa pusing karena kapal yang oleng dihempas badai. Member yang lain menatap sekeliling dengan was-was. Di luar dugaan ternyata badai berlangsung lama dan cukup hebat.

"Sebaik nya kalian pakai pelampung untuk berjaga-jaga!" perintah Leeteuk. Dia membagikan pelampung pada _Dongsaeng_ nya.

"_Hyung_ aku takut." Bisik KyuHyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap lengan KyuHyun yang memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Tenang lah Kyu, _Hyung_ akan menyelamatkan mu kalau terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Siwon saat mendengar rengekan _Dongsaeng_ tersayang nya.

KyuHyun menatap Siwon. Tidak ada lagi wajah kekanakan nya, yang ada hanya lah wajah penuh rasa takut.

"Cih padahal kau tadi mengolok ku." Eunhyuk mencibir.

"Tadi itu belum ada badai _Hyung_." Jawab KyuHyun, ia semakin erat memeluk lengan Sungmin.

"Dengar, kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kalian selamatkan diri masing-masing. Pikirkan saja keselamatan kalian." Ucap Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_!" Protes Donghae. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kita tidak mungkin menyelamatkan yang lain ditengah badai yang menggila ini." Ringis Leeteuk.

"_Andwae_! Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan kalian semua!" tekad Kangin.

"_Ne_ walau bagaimana pun juga kita akan tetap bersama." Heechul memandang member satu persatu.

Mendengar hal itu air mata yang dari tadi ditahan nya mengalir dengan deras. Leeteuk tersenyum, walau situasi gawat namun mereka tetap punya rasa persaudaraan yang kuat.

Tiba-tiba kapal semakin oleng, sebuah gelombang keras menghantam kapal. Detik itu juga semua member terlempar keluar dari kapal yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Badai semakin menggila. Diatas laut itu terlihat member Super Junior terpencar-pencar berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka. Masing-masing berusaha mencapai pecahan kayu kapal. Suara teriakan Leeteuk memanggil _Dongsaeng_ nya hilang ditelan suara gelombang nan menggila.

Sepuluh menit kemudian barulah badai berhenti. Pemandangan diatas laut kembali normal. Sinar matahari sore menyinari permukaan laut, membias kan cahaya merah nan indah. Di atas laut terlihat pemandangan yang menitikkan air mata, member Super Junior mengapung diatas papan sisa pecahan kapal mereka.

Leeteuk membuka mata, dia memperhatikan _Dongsaeng _nya satu persatu. Seperti biasa, ia akan menghitung jumlah mereka. Tiba-tiba wajah nya jadi sepucat mayat, air mata kembali membasahi pipi nya.

"Kyuhyunnie? Dimana dia?" Tanya leeteuk parau. Suara nya telah habis karena selama badai berlangsung dia terus berteriak-teriak.

"Dia bersama ku _Hyung_." jawab Sungmin lemah. Namun _Namja_ imut itu ikut kaget ketika mendapati KyuHyun tidak lagi bersama nya. "Kyuhyunnie? Dimana kau?"Sungmin menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Kyuhyunnie?" Yesung ikut-ikutan pucat. "_Yaa_ Cho KyuHyun? Dimana kau?" teriak nya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Dia tadi selalu bersama ku, aku menggenggam tangan nya." Sungmin mulai panik.

"Kyu…" kali ini terdengar teriakan Heechul. "Keluar kau! Kalau tidak Hyung akan memukul mu!" ancam Heechul.

Hening dan sepi. KyuHyun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Semua member merasa tulang mereka jadi rapuh. _Magnae_ yang selama ini selalu mereka jaga telah menghilang. _Magnae_ kesayangan mereka hilang di depan mata.

"Setidak nya kita harus minta pertolongan dulu, baru setelah itu kita mencari Kyuhyunnie!" usul Siwon yang saat itu sudah mulai bisa mengontrol diri.

"Soal itu sudah ku urus _Hyung_." ucap Kibum. "Sebelum kapal pecah aku sudah memberi tanda darurat lewat radio."

"Kau memang bisa diandal kan Kibumie!" ucap Hangeng tulus.

"Kyu…." Lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan parau Sungmin.

Yesung segera berenang kedekat Sungmin, dia langsung merangkul _Dongsaeng_ nya dengan lembut. Ia tau walaupun Sungmin tidak menangis namun hati _Namja_ itu sangat hancur. Di Super Junior Sungmin lah yang paling bisa menguasai air mata nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kapal penjaga pantai datang. Mereka langsung menolong member Super Junior. Beberapa orang segera turun kelaut untuk mencari KyuHyun.

"Padahal dia tadi bersama ku." Sungmin kembali berteriak. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadari nya." Ia mulai mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata nya yang terasa panas.

Leeteuk menggeser duduk nya, dia memeluk Sungmin. "_Hyung_ yang bersalah. Seharus nya _Hyung_ bisa menjaga kalian. Leader macam apa aku ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi _Magnae_ kita?" Leeteuk mulai terisak.

"_Aniy Hyung_! kami juga bukan _Hyung_ yang baik untuk_ Magnae_ kita KyuHyunnie." Ucap Eunhyuk, Pipi nya sudah basah oleh air mata. Lain dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk adalah member yang paling mudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Ne_, seharus nya sebagai _hyung_ kita bisa melindungi _Magnae_ kita satu-satu nya." Tambah Kangin, dia meninju dinding kapal dengan geram.

Siwon ikut meninju meja didepan nya. Bahu nya terguncang hebat. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan selalu menjaga nya." Raung nya, semua kaget. Siwon yang selama ini selalu tenang kini berubah jadi garang. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyunnie harus hilang? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjaga nya? _Hyung_ macam apa aku ini?" Siwon muai terisak.

Donghae yang berada disebelah Siwon segera memeluk nya. "Kita semua benar-benar _Hyung_ yang payah. Kyuhyunnie punya 12 _Hyung_, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjaga nya." Isak Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kita cari dia sama-sama. Ayo kita ikut terjun kelaut." Usul Ryeowook, namun _Namja_ itu terdiam saat Heechul melayangkan _Death Glare_ nya.

"Aku benar-benar bukan _Hyung_ yang baik." Heechul menggeram. Hangeng langsung memeluk nya, ia takut Heechul akan mengamuk.

Seorang petugas datang menghampiri mereka. "_Mianhae_, kami tidak bisa menemukan KyuHyun-ssi. Sebaik nya pencarian dihentikan, sebentar lagi malam akan datang dan menurut informasi akan terjadi badai susulan."

"_Mwo_? Jangan dihentikan! Kalian harus terus mencari Kyuhyunnie sampai dia ditemukan." Bentak Heechul.

"Sebaik nya pencarian dihentikan dan dilanjutkan besok!" ucap Leeteuk, wajah nya tampak menahan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"_Hyung_!" Protes Shindong. "Bagaimana mungkin kita meninggalkan Kyuhyunnie?"

Leeteuk menarik nafas berat. "Aku tidak mau harus kehilangan kalian semua!" Tegas nya.

"Tapi _Hyung_…" protes Kangin.

"Sudahlah, hentikan saja! Kita kembali kepantai dan lanjutkan pencarian besok." Ulang Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar. Kibum langsung memeluk Leeteuk, dia tau saat ini Leader nya tengah mengalami perang batin.

Semua member terdiam, mereka mengerti maksud Leeteuk namun begitu berat rasa nya meninggalkan _Magnae_ kesayangan mereka sendirian ditengah laut.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas berat, masih terngiang ditelinga nya suara manja KyuHyun yang selalu merengek pada nya.

.

.

TBC

.

Eotte? Sesuju jika FF ini dilanjutkan?

Kalo sesuju, ntar Author lanjutin deh!

.

.

Gomawo buat readers yang udah

Review FF one Shoot Author..

Mianhae nggak bisa bales satu persatu..

Yang minta FF brothership

Lagi dalam proses pengerjaan..

Doain lancar ne


	2. Chapter 2

Title : In My Dream

Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Shin Ah Ran, Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Shindong, Siwon, Hangeng, Kibum, Henry, Zhoumi, Changmin, Yunho, and Other.

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Genre : Brothership and Sad Romance

Summary : _Andwae! Aku akan tetap menyelamatkan kalian semua / Kyuhyunnie? Dimana dia? / Aniy Hyung! kami juga bukan Hyung yang baik untuk Magnae kita KyuHyunnie._

.

.

Chapter 2

.

**Kyuhyun pov**

Gelombang besar itu tiba-tiba menerjang kapal hingga pecah. Sungmin _Hyung_ meraih tangan ku, namun aku benar-benar tidak punya tenaga. Aku hanya bisa bergantung pada genggaman Sungmin Hyung. Tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang besar menerjang ku, aku terlepas dari pegangan Sungmin _Hyung_. Aku merasakan sebuah benda besar dan keras menghantam dada ku. Sesak, dada ku sangat sakit. ya tuhan, apakah aku akan mati? Tidak aku tidak mau mati, aku tidak mau membuat sedih orang-orang yang kucintai. Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Arus terus menyeret ku, dimana aku? Dimana _Hyungdeul_? Sungmin _Hyung_, dimana kau? Kenapa aku tidak melihat kalian? Padahal tadi aku masih mendengar suara Teuki _Hyung_ berteriak memanggil kami. Ada apa ini? Kenapa nafas ku sesak? Tuhan mungkin kah ini akhir hidup ku? _Eomma, Appa, Noona,_ aku mencintai kalian. _Hyungdeul_ maaf selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan kalian, aku sangat menyayangi kalian.

Oh Tuhan, aku semakin ditarik arus kebawah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas. _Eothoke?_ Aku tidak mau mati sekarang, masih banyak yang belum ku capai. Aku harus membahagiakan keluarga ku, aku harus membahagiakan _Hyungdeul_ yang selalu memanjakan ku.

_Hyungdeul?_ Tiba-tiba satu persatu wajah mereka membayang dipelupuk mata ku. saat-saat kami tertawa bersama, saat kami menangis bersama. Kenapa aku teringat akan hal itu? Mungkin kah ini benar-benar akhir hidup ku?

Sesak. Air itu semakin mendesak paru-paru ku.

Tunggu bayangan apa itu? seperti seekor ikan. Apa itu Hiu? Apa dia akan memakan ku? Ya tuhan begitu tragis nasib ku. Haruskah seorang Cho KyuHyun yang selama ini diagungkan orang berakhir di perut ikan? _Andwae!_ Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Aku masih ingin hidup!

Tunggu dulu, itu bukan ikan, itu seorang _Yeoja_. Dia menghampiri ku, apakah dia akan menolongku? Kenapa kaki nya seperti ekor ikan? Tidak! Duyung itu tidak ada, benar kan? Oh tidak dia mendekati ku? Aku merasakan seseorang menarik tubuh ku keatas, setelah itu semua nya gelap.

**KyuHyun Pov End**

** .**

**. **

Leeteuk mendapat konfirmasi bahwa polisi pantai baru saja menghentikan pencarian KyuHyun, mereka akan melanjutkan pencarian besok. Mereka mengatakan sudah mencari keseluruh penjuru namun tidak juga bisa menemukan KyuHyun.

"bagaimana mungkin mereka menghentikan nya." raung Heechul. "Mereka harus melanjutkan pencarian! _Magnae_ bodoh itu harus ditemukan!"

"Tenang lah _Hyung_, mereka juga perlu istirahat!" hibur Kibum.

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuh nya kedinding. Apakah mereka masih bisa bertemu dengan KyuHyun? Bagaimana hidup mereka selanjut nya? tidak akan ada lagi tingkah _Evil _KyuHyun di Dorm, tidak ada lagi teriakan histeris nya saat kalah bermain Game. Tidak akan ada lagi rengekan manja nya. Dorm serasa sepi tanpa KyuHyun. Setetes bening mengalir dipipi Leeteuk. Heechul masih marah-marah, Sungmin terlihat tengah memeluk boneka kelinci Pink pemberian KyuHyun, Meski air mata nya tidak keluar namun kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajah Imut nya. Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk termenung diatas Sofa, Hangeng, Kibum dan siwon berbaring di lantai. Sedangkan Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kangin duduk bersila sambil melihat foto mereka bertiga belas.

"Aku rindu Kyuhyunnie." Gumam Sungmin.

"Aku juga." Sambung Eunhyuk. "Tidak ada lagi teriakan nya yang memanggil ku dengan HyukJae. Kyu, kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami? Aku rindu senyuman Evil mu Kyu." Air mata kembali mengalir deras dipipi nya.

Donghae yang berada disamping Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Couple nya itu, berdua mereka saling bertangisan.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hyung?" balas Shindong.

Yesung terdiam, dia juga tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Tangisan Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdengar semakin menyayat hati. Karena tidak tega Leeteuk beralih kedekat mereka lalu memeluk kedua _Dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan lembut.

.

.

KyuHyun membuka mata nya, ia merasakan sakit disekujur tubuh nya terutama dibagian dada. KyuHyun meringis saat menyentuh kening nya. ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan kaget ketika melihat seorang _Yeoja_ berada tidak jauh dari nya. _Yeoja_ itu berada didalam air, bagian atas tubuh nya berada diluar.

"_Nuguseo_? Kenapa kau berada didalam air? Apa kau tidak dingin? Apa yang terjadi pada ku? Kau yang menolong ku?" Tanya KyuHyun dengan suara serak. Dia terus memegangi dada nya yang terasa sakit, ia mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis. Sepasang mata nya yang biru cemerlang menatap KyuHyun dengan kagum. "Apa aku harus menjawab semua nya?" Tanya nya dengan suara yang merdu bagai dentingan piano.

KyuHyun tertegun, ia melongo menatap mata biru cemerlang milik _Yeoja_ dihadapan nya. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab nya."

KyuHyun mengerutkan kening nya. "Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?" ia kembali meringis saat dada nya semakin sesak, KyuHyun mulai merasakan pandangan nya buram.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis. "Aku menemukan mu hampir tenggelam, lalu aku membawa mu kesini." Ia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik KyuHyun yang mulai kepayahan.

KyuHyun menatap _Yeoja_ dihadapan nya dengan susah payah. dia punya wajah yang luar biasa cantik, Hidung nya mancung, dia punya dahi yang indah, rambut pirang nya tergerai dan mengambang diair.. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkan ku?" KyuHyun meringis, dia memegangi kepala nya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Kondisi mu sangat parah, untuk sementara kau bisa bertahan karena aku memberikan Mutiara ku pada mu. Aku akan mengantar mu ke daratan, kau harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan." _Yeoja_ itu berenang mendekati KyuHyun. Saat itu lah KyuHyun terbelalak kaget.

"Kau…." Detik itu juga KyuHyun merasakan kepala nya luar biasa sakit. Ia kemudian tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Leeteuk berlari menghampiri ponsel nya yang diletakkan diatas meja. Ia mengerutkan kening saat telpon itu berasal dari _Noona_ nya KyuHyun.

"_Yeoboseo_ Ahra-ssi."

"_Oppa_. Bisakah kau kerumah sakit Kang Nam sekarang juga?" terdengar suara Ahra panik dan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk, dia mulai menaruh harapan yang besar.

"Mereka…. Mereka menemukan KyuHyun!" terang Ahra, terdengar tangis bahagia nya diseberang.

"_Mwo_?" Leeteuk membulatkan mata nya. "_Jin… jinjjayo_?" ia mengerjapkan mata nya, saat itu semua member sudah berkumpul didekat nya. Mereka menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah penasaran.

"_Ne_, tapi kondisi nya sangat Kritis." Kali ini suara Ahra terdengar pelan.

"_Arasseo_! Kami akan segera kesana." Leeteuk menutup telpon nya. Ia menatap _Dongsaeng_ nya dengan pandangan sedih. "Kita kerumah sakit sekarang! Kyuhyunnie sudah ditemukan." Senyuman pilu tersungging di bibir nya.

"_Mwo_?" seru _Dongsaeng_ nya serempak.

.

.

Dua belas namja tampan itu berjalan menuju ruangan KyuHyun secara terpisah, karena jika mereka jalan bersama itu akan mengundang perhatian orang banyak. Mereka tidak ingin ada keributan dirumah sakit, beberapa orang wartawan terlihat berkeliaran dihalaman rumah sakit. Mereka memang tidak diizinkan mendekati ruangan KyuHyun. Member Super Junior sampai UGD hampir bersamaan. Disana sudah ada keluarga KyuHyun, keluarga Member Super Junior dan perwakilan SM Entertaiment. Wajah mereka terlihat was-was.

"_Anneyonghaseo_." Sapa mereka serempak.

_Appa _dan _Eomma_ KyuHyun tersenyum mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie _Appanim_?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan sopan.

"Keadaan nya sangat kritis." Terang_ Appa_ KyuHyun. "Kami belum mendapat kepastian dari _Euisa_ yang menangani nya."

Semua member menundukkan kepala. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah berderai air mata, ia menangis dipelukan Donghae.

Beberapa menit kemudian _Euisa_ keluar, dia menatap keluarga KyuHyun lalu anggota Super Junior satu persatu. Ia tersenyum.

"_Euisa_, bagaimana keadaan KyuHyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya _Eomma_ KyuHyun panik.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami. KyuHyun-ssi mengalami keretakan pada tulang rusuk nya. Mungkin saat terjadi badai sebuah benda keras menghantam dada nya. Akibat nya ada sebagian kecil tulang rusuk nya yang menusuk paru-paru nya. Hal itu mengakibatkan pendarahan yang cukup serius. Saat ini kondisi nya sangat Kritis, kami belum bisa melakukan tindakan operasi, Setelah memastikan kondisi nya baru kami bisa melakukan Operasi." Terang _Euisa_.

"_Omona_, Kyuhyunnie." Desis Sungmin.

"_Euisa_, lakukan yang terbaik untuk Putra kami! _Jebal_!" pinta _Eomma_ KyuHyun.

"Ne _Euisa_, selamatkan _Dongsaeng_ ku." Pinta Ahra. Wajah cantik nya telah banjir oleh air mata.

"Kami akan mengusahakan nya semampu kami. Untuk saat ini KyuHyun akan dipindahkan keruang ICU."

Baik Keluarga KyuHyun, member Super Junior dan semua yang berada disana membelalakkan mata. Mereka tau ruang ICU itu apa.

.

.

"_Appanim, Eommanim,_ Ahra _Noona_." Tegur Kibum pelan. "Aku sudah membawakan beberapa makanan." Kibum melayangkan senyum maut nya, ia memberikan sekotak _Jjangmyeon_ ke masing-masing orang.

"_Gomawo_ Kibumie." Hanna, _Eomma _KyuHyun mengusap rambut Kibum. Ia tersenyum lembut, bagi nya semua Member Super Junior sudah seperti anak nya sendiri.

Kibum mengangguk, ia menghampiri member lain dan membagikan _Jjangmyeon_ yang dibawa nya. Ia tersenyum lembut saat sampai didekat Leeteuk dan Heechul, kedua nya berwajah muram. "_Hyung_ kalian makan dulu!" tegur nya pada Leeteuk dan Heechul.

Leeteuk mengambil _Jjangmyeon_ yang disodorkan Kibum. Sedangkan Heechul hanya melirik sekilas.

"_Hyung_ kau juga harus makan!" Kibum menyodorkan pada Heechul.

"_Aniyo_ Kibumie, kau berikan pada yang lain saja!" ucap Heechul pelan.

"Semua sudah dapat jatah _Hyung_!" ia mengikuti pandangan Heechul yang melirik member lain. "_Hyung_ harus makan! Jangan ikut-ikutan menyiksa diri!"

Heechul mendesah pasrah. Kalau saja bukan Kibum _Dongsaeng_ kesayangan nya yang menyuruh dia pasti sudah mengamuk dari tadi. Heechul mengambil sumpit yang disodorkan kibum dan mulai menyumpit _Jjangmyeon_ nya.

Baru saja Heechul menghabiskan _Jjangmyeon_ nya tiba – tiba Suara alarm terdengar nyaring dari ruangan KyuHyun, beberapa detik kemudian serombongan _Euisa_ dan _Ganhosa_ berlari menuju ruangan KyuHyun. Member Super Junior yang baru saja selesai makan diruang tunggu kaget mendengar Alarm yang berbunyi keras dan derap langkah yang kacau itu. Mereka was-was saat melihat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ KyuHyun mengintip dengan wajah cemas dibalik kaca, sedangkan Ahra terlihat menangis dikursi nya. Member Super Junior ikut mengintip kedalam. Mereka kaget saat melihat _Euisa_ dan _Ganhosa_ begitu banyak menangani KyuHyun. Apa yang terjadi?

"Tekanan darah nya terus menurun _Euisa_." Ucap _Ganhosa_ yang berada dikepala KyuHyun. "Detak jantung nya juga semakin lemah." Tambah nya.

"Patahan tulang rusuk nya semakin menusuk paru-paru nya!" sambung _Ganhosa_ lain nya.

"Seperti nya dia semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas." Tambah _Ganhosa_ lain nya.

Mereka yang diluar bisa melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung KyuHyun. _Eomma_ KyuHyun langsung menjerit histeris. Walau tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada KyuHyun namun mereka bisa memastikan KyuHyun benar-benar dalam keadaan kritis.

Seorang _Ganhosa_ membersihkan mulut KyuHyun yang berlepotan darah. Sedangkan _Euisa_ sibuk memeriksa pupil mata KyuHyun, monitor dan banyak lagi alat kedokteran lain nya. Ia menyuntikkan sesuatu ketubuh KyuHyun, ia terus memperhatikan gerakan tubuh KyuHyun. Mata _Euisa_ sesekali melirik ke monitor. beberapa detik kemudian _Euisa_ dan _Ganhosa_ menghembuskan nafas lega. Ketika keluar dari ruangan KyuHyun, _Euisa_ berhenti didepan keluarga dan Member Super Junior.

"Patahan tulang rusuk itu menusuk paru-paru nya, kamim sudah menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Reaksi nya cukup bagus, kita berdoa saja! Semoga masa kritis KyuHyun-ssi segera lewat dan kita bisa melakukan operasi sesegera mungkin." _Euisa_ terdiam sejenak, ia memperhatikan raut wajah keluarga pasien nya. "KyuHyun-ssi semakin kesulitan bernafas, jika nanti kondisi nya lebih baik dari sekarang kami akan langsung melakukan operasi untuk memasukkan alat bantu pernafasan kedada nya."

Member Super Junior tertunduk lesu. Yang jelas tadi KyuHyun sangat kritis. Air mata kembali membasahi pipi mereka.

.

.

Leeteuk baru saja selesai sarapan saat ponsel nya berdering. Ia langsung pucat ketika melihat itu panggilan dari Yesung. Saat ini Yesung berada dirumah sakit, Leeteuk langsung panik. Apa yang terjadi dengan KyuHyun? Dengan suara gemetar dia langsung mengangkat telpon.

"_Yeoboseo_." Jawab nya dengan suara bergetar.

"_Hyung_! Kau harus kerumah sakit sekarang! Bawa Ryeowook dan Heechul Hyung! Member yang lain sudah berada disini." Perintah Yesung tegas.

"_Mwo_? Apa yang terjadi? Yesungie?"

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyunnie tiba-tiba tubuh nya berontak. Darah kembali keluar dari mulut dan hidung nya. _Jebal Hyung_… cepatlah kesini. Aku benar-benar takut _Hyung_!" isak Yesung. "_Eothoke Hyung_, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan KyuHyunnie. Tolong aku _Hyung_. Aku…" Yesung mengatakan semua nya dengan cepat. Saat panik dia memang selalu seperti ini.

"Yesungie, tenanglah! _Hyung_ akan segera kesana." Ia mematikan ponsel nya dan memanggil Ryeowook dan Heechul. Leeteuk tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuat nya, ia merasakan nafas nya terhenti, dia kembali berteriak saat Heechul dan Ryeowook belum juga muncul.

.

.

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Ryeowook sampai dirumah sakit. Mereka semakin panik saat melihat wajah keluarga dan Member Super Junior yang pucat. Disana sudah ada Changmin dan Yunho TVXQ. Changmin tengah menangis terisak-isak dipelukan Sungmin, dia memang sangat dekat dengan KyuHyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Leeteuk menghampiri Kangin.

"_Hyung_!" Kangin memeluk Leeteuk dengan erat.

"_Mianhae Hyung_." Isak Changmin yang berada tak jauh dari Leeteuk. "Aku mencoba mengajak nya bi.. bicara. Aku harap KyuHyun sadar saat mendengar suara ku." Ucap Changmin dengan terbata-bata. "Aku pikir usaha itu berhasil, aku sering melihat nya di TV. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh KyuHyun tersentak, ia terus berontak Hyung. Mulut dan hidung nya kemudian mengeluarkan darah segar."

Leeteuk tersandar kedinding. Ia tidak menyalahkan Changmin, sahabat KyuHyun itu punya niat yang baik.

_Euisa_ keluar dari ruangan KyuHyun dengan wajah cemas. "Kita harus melakukan operasi sesegera mungkin. Karena tubuh nya tadi berontak dengan tiba-tiba, tulang rusuk nya yang patah semakin menusuk paru-paru nya. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diingin kan."

"Lakukan menurut anda yang terbaik _Sonsengnim_." Ucap _Appa_ KyuHyun.

.

.

Sudah 4 jam lebih Kyuhyun berada diruang Operasi. Semua menunggu dengan cemas, _Eomma_ KyuHyun sudah 2 kali pingsan. Siwon tengah menenangkan Ahra yang sesegukan, Changmin menangis di bahu Yunho. Eunhyuk dan Donghae memeluk Sungmin, Leeteuk memeluk Yesung dan Ryeowook. Member yang lain duduk merenung diatas kursi ruang tunggu. Mata mereka tampak sembab.

Manager Hyung datang saat KyuHyun sudah hampir 5 jam diruang operasi, ia membawakan makanan untuk Member Super Junior dan keluarga KyuHyun. Namun tidak satu pun yang menyentuh makanan itu, pikiran mereka saat ini hanya tertuju pada KyuHyun. Beberapa menit kemudian keluarga member Super Junior datang. Para _Eomma _menenangkan _Eomma_ nya KyuHyun, para _Noona_ menenangkan Ahra. Jongjin adik nya Yesung langsung menghampiri _Hyung_ nya dan memeluk _Hyung_ nya itu.

"_Uljima Hyung_. Kyuhyunnie pasti baik-baik saja!" bisik Jongjim.

Yesung semakin sesegukan, tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut nya. Ia memeluk Jongjin dengan erat.

Akhirnya _Euisa_ keluar dari ruangan operasi. Keringat membanjiri wajah nya. Ia menatap _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ KyuHyun.

"Operasi nya berhasil." Ucap nya. "Namun kami belum bisa memastikan apakah akan ada operasi selanjut nya." _Euisa _tersenyum memberi semangat. "Kami sudah memasukkan selang kedada KyuHyun-ssi, saat ini pernafasan nya sudah kembali normal."

Semua nya langsung mengurut nafas lega. _Eomma_ KyuHyun bahkan bersujud dilantai.

"Kami akan kembali memindahkan nya ke ICU, semoga KyuHyun-ssi cepat sadar." _Euisa_ kembali tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

Cha! Akhir nya Chapter 2 Update juga

Mohon Review nya ne!^^

FF ini asli karya Author Yeye_GaemGyu

Hasil pemikiran sendiri.

Tolong hargai walau isi nya masih jauh dari

Criteria baik -_-

.

.

**Jawaban Review Chapter 1**

**ulfahnrzzh 9/4/13 :** Ia ini udah lanjut Chingu!^^ Gomawo udah mau Review..

**chairun 9/5/13 : **Haha ia ini udah lanjut chingu, di Chapter ini udah dijelasin Kyuhyun nya kmna!^^ gomapta ne!

**Ns 9/4/13 : **Ini udah lanjut! Aniya Kyu nya nggak meninggal kok Chingu.

**92Line 9/4/1 :** haha bukan di bawa Mermaid Chingu, tapi ditolong Mermaid

**Chiti 9/4/13 :** ne ini udah lanjut Chingu,, gomapta ne!

**EvMa 9/4/13 :** Ne ini udah lanjut! Mian klamaan u,u

**rini11888 9/4/13 : **ini udah lanjut!^^

**riekyumidwife 9/7/13 : ** ne Author juga kangen mereka kembali lagi seperti dulu, selalu bertiga belas :'( … Brothership nya udah Author share beberapa waktu lalu!^^ semoga Chingu udah baca!

**dyayudya 9/7/13 : ** ia gomawo Chingu!^^ kasian ne Kyuhyunnie nya sendirian ditengah laut. Ini udah update! Mian kalo kelamaan.

**bella0203 9/8/13 : **Gomawo chingu, udah mau baca! Ini udah Next.. mian kalo kelamaan!

**ruka 9/6/13 : **Ne ini udah lanjut!^^

**EvMar 9/9/13 : **Ne saeng ini udah lanjut!^^

** 9/14/13 :** Kyuhyun nya nae sembunyiin Oppa! Kk gomapta ini udah lanjut :p

**GaemGyuSparks 9/14/13 : ** Mian update nya lama!

.

.

**_Gomawo buat semua readers yang udah review_**

**_Di chapter 1_**

**_Author tunggu Review selanjut nya!^^_**


End file.
